


Smoke Tricks

by youre_a_wizard_sammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dean's a football player, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Jock!Dean, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Smoking, literally the whole thing is about smoking weed, smoke tricks, stoner!Cas, tumblr writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_a_wizard_sammy/pseuds/youre_a_wizard_sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas sneaks off to his favorite smoke spot and realizes that he isn't the only one who's discovered it.</p>
<p>Got the original idea for this from a list of prompts on tumblr. "I come here when I want to be alone and I didn't think anyone knew about it so where the hell did you come from au" which says that the source is @guarneretoye but after I started writing it, it turned out to be a lot more chill than I expected plus a lot more weed lol so yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Tricks

Cas' eyes snapped open and he glanced at his watch. 11:42pm. He soon realized that he had nodded off again, his head propped up on his hand, his text book still on the page that it had been for the past hour. There was no way he was going to get through this physics chapter tonight. He sighed and closed the book; if he left it open he would feel it mocking him all night. Defeated, he got up to get in his bed, when he suddenly had a much better idea. He went to the small wooden box under his bed and pulled out a small jar filled with pungent, green herb. He took his time, meticulously packing the bowl of his blue glass pipe.  


As he headed out of his dorm, he considered changing out of his Pink Floyd pajama pants, but decided, fuck it. People are on campus in pajamas all the time. So he simply slipped a hoodie on and stashed the pipe and a lighter in the pocket. He had to carefully hold the pipe upright in his pocket to keep it from spilling as he made his way through campus. Since it was getting late, there weren't too many people out and about. In fact, he only saw two other people while he was on his way to his secret smoke spot. That was how it usually was at night on his fairly small campus, and Cas liked it that way.  


He turned a corner and a vine-covered wall came into view. He had happened upon this spot while lost one afternoon during his first week of classes. It was a small, walled garden behind the anthropology building, one wall of the building acting as one of the walls that encompassed the garden. It had 2 trees and a bench, and the remaining room was filled with wild, overgrown vines. It was very private and was in a very low-traffic part of campus, so Cas had decided that it would be a great place to get away, and it had sort of become _his ___spot.  


He strode in through the opening in the wall, anxious to smoke the herb in his pocket, but the sight in front of his stomach drop and his feet stop cold. There was someone else. It was a guy, and he was sitting on the bench. He was kinda tall, wearing a university football hoodie, blondish hair poking out from the hood. But was shocked Cas the most was the large joint in the guys' hand and the smoke plumes escaping from his mouth.  


Apparently the guy was just as shocked to see another person as Cas was, because he quickly moved his hand to hold the joint behind his back and sat up straight, looking at his new visitor like a deer in the headlights.  


“Oh! Ugh, hey man..” the guy stuttered, clearly already a little bit high. Cas was disappointed that he wasn't going to get the alone time that he was hoping for, in fact, he was angry for a moment. This was _his ___spot. He could react negatively and get the guy to leave, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have some company. He doubted that he would have anything in common with a football player, since Cas himself was sort of a skater/stoner type, but once again, fuck it.  


So Cas shot him a friendly look and said, “Hey, it's cool,” as he pulled out his own pipe and lighter, holding it up to show that he had come here with the same intentions. The jock's face relaxed and he laughed, pulling the joint out from behind his back and taking another hit as he scooted over on the bench. He let the thick smoke out of his mouth, “Man, I was afraid you might'a been a security guard or somethin'.”  


Cas sat down at the far end of the small bench and took a long hit from his pipe.“Sorry, didn't mean to scare you,” he paused to exhale, savoring the taste of the smoke as it poured from his mouth, “So what's you're name?”  


The guy looked over, his face now just a few feet away, and Cas saw that he had impossibly green eyes. They would be the same color as the vines around them if the sun was out, but now they sparked in the misty, auburn light of the street lamp next to the building. His face was specked with freckles and day-old stubble. He was gorgeous as he smiled and replied, “I'm Dean. You?”  


Cas took a moment to realize that he should reply instead of staring like a loser, “Name's Cas.”  


Dean smirked a bit at this, “Well, Cas, if I'd known you had this place booked, I would'a found some other place to light up.” He had a southern drawl, smooth like honey, which was rare in their New England town.  


Cas then laughed, relaxing a bit, “Nah, it's cool, I've just never ran into anyone else here.”  


“So, you come here often?”  


“Eh, I wouldn't say often; every couple weeks or so, I guess. I usually smoke in my room and just blow the smoke out the window, but when it's nice out I like to come here.”  


“I get'cha. I don't smoke in the dorms- too risky. If I got caught I'd get kicked off the team.” Dean gestured to the logo on his hoodie.  


“Ah,” Cas replied with a nod. He took another hit and french-inhaled, secretly loving the chance to show off his skills. He was pleased when he glanced back at Dean and found those green eyes watching him.  


“Ya know, I never learned how to do that.”  


“Really? I can teach you,” Cas raised his eyebrows and Dean nodded. “Well when you inhale you gotta keep the smoke in your mouth. Then you open your mouth and inhale through your nose. I kinda push the smoke out of my mouth with my tongue.”  


The first time Dean tried, he inhaled most of it into his lungs out of habit, and failed miserably. Cas watched him intently, absentmindedly fiddling with his lip ring using his tongue. The second time, he basically just blew a puff of smoke out of his mouth and chased after it with his nose. He did this again the third time, causing Cas to giggle at him.  


Dean rolled his eyes but smiled. “Hey, shut up,” he chucked as he playfully shoved Cas' shoulder.  


Cas chucked, “So do you know how to do _any ___tricks?”  


Dean paused for a breath before responding, “I know how to shotgun,” and shot Cas the sexiest, smoldering eyes he'd ever seen, making Cas blush terribly. He wasn't sure if that look was on purpose or if it was just in his mind. But he knew for sure after what Dean did next.  


Dean took a long drag from his joint, almost finishing it off, turned towards Cas, and put a large hand on the back of the smaller man's neck. Cas' breath escaped his lungs with a shudder, allowing him to inhale deeply as Dean pressed their lips together and exhaled the thick smoke from his own mouth into the other. Cas, shocked, broke their embrace and coughed harshly on the smoke, burning his throat. It was a bigger breath than he had been expecting. Actually, he hadn't been expecting any of it. When he got over his coughing fit, he looked over at Dean, who was looking pretty flustered.  


“Sorry if that was,” Dean rubbed his hand over his hair and his eyes dropped as he searched for words, “too much.”  


Cas just smiled, took another hit from his pipe (which was almost cashed out), and put a hand on either side of Dean's face, shotgunning the hit to Dean as he pressed their lips together once again. They passed the smoke back and forth a couple times, breathing the same breath. After the smoke dissipated, neither of them broke the kiss, and before they knew it they were making out. Dean slid his tongue across Cas' bottom lip, briefly skimming over the cool metal ring that went through the right side. Cas responded by biting Dean's bottom lip, eliciting a moan.  


The night ended with hazy minds and swollen lips. They exchanged numbers, giggling as they tried to work their phones through the fog. They walked back towards the dorms together, and as Dean veered off towards his building, he turned back to face Cas.  


“You gonna be back out there tomorrow night?”  


“Maybe,” Cas gave him a wink, “you'll just have to wait and see.”


End file.
